TrainBoy55 Productions's Second Thomas and Friends Movie Remake Episode 2: Edward Helps Out (George Carlin).
Here is the second remake of TrainBoy55 Productions's Full Thomas and Friends Movie remake. Cast (The Main Episode: Edward Helps Out, told by George Carlin for the US) *Edward *Gordon *Angry Gordon (Powerful Gordon) *Thomas *Sad Thomas (Thomas Makes a Mess) *Henry *James *Angry James (James at Boulder Mountain Set) *Branchline Coaches *Troublesome Trucks *Cabooses *Breakdown Train Cast (The Sequel) *Thomas - Paul *Edward - Simon *Molly - Kate *Stanley - David *James - Diesel *Duck - Professor Transcript (Edward Helps Out, told by George Carlin for the US) *Narrator: (the first shot pans on a sad Edward, a pleased Henry, a grumpy Gordon, a happy James, and a sad Thomas in Tidmouth sheds) One day, Edward was in the shed where he lived with the other engines. They were all bigger than Edward, and boasted about it. *Gordon: The driver won't choose you again. *Narrator: Said Gordon. *Gordon: He want strong engines like us. (Edward's driver and fireman arrive to see Edward looking sad and climb into his cab) *Narrator: But the driver and fireman felt sorry for Edward. *Driver: Would you like to come out today? *Edward: Oh, yes, please! *Narrator: Said Edward. (the driver and fireman light Edward's fire to make lots of steam before Edward puffs away with his funnel blowing smoke, and blows his whistle, leaving the other three cross engines, except a happy Thomas behind) The other engines were very cross for being left behind. (As Edward picks up three coaches like a dark red coach and two light red coaches, he travels through the countryside toward Maron station) Edward worked hard all day. The coaches thought he was very kind, and the driver was very pleased. (The driver drives Edward and his train toward Maron station. Edward is at Tidmouth sheds at night, talking to the other engines) *Edward: I'm going out again tomorrow. *Narrator: Edward told the other engines that night. *Edward: What do you think of that? (the engines are cross) *Narrator: But he didn't hear what they thought. For he was so tired and happy, that he fell asleep at once. (Edward shuts his eyes and goes to sleep) Next morning, Gordon woke to find nothing could change. Gordon was still boasting. *Gordon: You watch me, little Edward. As I rush through with the Express, that will be a splendid sight for you. Goodbye, little Edward. Look out for me this afternoon. (Gordon leaves the shed and blows his whistle as Edward blows his whistle and decides to go shunting) *Narrator: Edward went off to do some shunting. (Edward bumps four freight cars, such as the empty ones together, and shunts them all) He liked shunting. It was fun, playing with freight cars. He would come up quietly and give them a push. Then he would stop, and the silly freight cars would go bump into each other. (Edward stops and sends the freight cars bumping into each other) *Foolish Freight Cars: Oh! *Narrator: They cried. *Foolish Freight Cars: Whatever is happening? (Edward leaves the freight cars, pushes two wagons, and pulls out three more from a siding) *Narrator: Edward played until they were no more freight cars. Then he stopped to rest. (Edward rests on a siding, but hears a whistle) Presently, he heard a whistle. (an angry Gordon goes by, hauling nine freight cars like a coal car, two tar wagons, a flatcar, a cattle car, two boxcars, a stone car, a milk wagon, and a caboose, blowing his whistle angrily, passing Edward) Gordon was very cross. Instead of nice shining coaches, he was pulling a very dirty freight train! *Gordon: A freight train! A freight train! A freight train! *Narrator: He grumbled. (an angry Gordon rushes toward his hill) *Gordon: The shame of it! The shame of it! Oh, the shame of it! (Edward blows his whistle and sets off to get more freight cars) *Narrator: Edward laughed and went to find some more freight cars. Then, there was trouble. *Porter: Gordon can't get up the hill. *Narrator: The porter called to Edward's driver. (Edward heads up to help Gordon) *Porter: Will you take Edward and push him, please? (Edward rounds the curve at Gordon's hill to find cross Gordon and his freight train stuck up the hill) *Narrator: They found Gordon half-way up and very cross. His driver and fireman were talking to him severely. *Driver: You're not trying! *Gordon: (angry) I can't do it. *Narrator: Said Gordon. *Gordon: (an angry) The noisy cars hauled an engine back so! *Narrator: Edward's driver came up. (Edward's engineer comes up) *Driver: We've come to push. *Gordon: No use at all. *Narrator: Said Gordon. *Driver: You wait and see. *Narrator: Replied Edward's driver. (an angry Gordon brings his train back to the bottom of the hill, still cross, before Edward comes up and buffers up to the caboose) *Edward: I'm ready. *Narrator: Said Edward. *Gordon: No good. (Edward pushes the train up the hill as an angry Gordon pulls in front) *Narrator: Grumbled Gordon. They pulled and pushed as hard as they could. (the engines push and pull the train together around the curves up Gordon's hill) *Gordon: (angry) I can't do it! I can't do it! I can't do it! *Narrator: Said Gordon. (Edward blows his whistle while pushing an angry Gordon and his freight train up the hill) *Edward: I will do it! I will do it! I will do it! *Narrator: Puffed Edward. Edward pushed and puffed and puffed and pushed as hard as ever he could. And almost before he realized it, Gordon found himself at the top of the hill. (Gordon manages to get the top and speeds down the hill with his freight train through Maron station) *Gordon: I've done it! I've done it! I've done it! *Narrator: He said proudly. He forgot all about Kind Edward and didn't say 'Thank you.'. Edward was left out of breath, and far behind, but he was happy, he had been so helpful. At the next station, he found that the driver and fireman were very pleased with him. (Edward, tired, pulls into Maron station onto a siding to take on more water, thanks to his fireman) The fireman gave him a nice long drink. And the driver said. *Driver: I'll get out my paint tomorrow, and give you a beautiful coat of blue and red stripes. Then you'll be the smartest engine in the shed. Transcript (The Sequel) *(Edward arrives home to see Thomas, who is still in the shed, looking sad, until Edward knocks on his shed door, making Thomas shut his eyes) *Thomas: (surprised) What in the world? (walks up) Who's there? (smiles again) Oh, Dad. You're back. *Edward: Thomas, I have some new good news for you. *Molly: You are now ungrounded for the rest of your life. *Stanley: Edward has helped Gordon out and has told Gordon that you were sorry and promised never to be cheeky to him again. *James: Gordon says that he believes that you are sorry for teasing him to feel important and will not do it again. *Duck: You can come out of your shed and do whatever you want. *Thomas: (happy) Yippee! I'm free! (puffs out of the shed, looking delighted) Trivia (Edward Helps Out, told by George Carlin for the US) *Edward Helps Out will be told by George Carlin for the US. *Shot 1 will film Gordon, Henry, James, a worried Edward, and a sad Thomas. *Shot 2 will film Gordon talking and lip syncing. *Shot 3 will film Edward's crew. *Shot 4 will film a sad Edward sighing. *Shot 5 will Edward's driver and fireman talking and lip syncing. *Shot 6 will film Edward talking and lip syncing. *Shot 7 will film Edward's fireman stoking the furnace. *Shot 8 will film Edward's smokestack making smoke. *Shot 9 will film Edward puffing away. *Shot 10 will film a happy Thomas, an angry Gordon, an angry James, and a cross Henry left behind. *Shots 11, 12, and 13 will film Edward puffing along and hauling Oliver's dark red coach and Rusty's two light red coaches. *Shot 14 will film Edward's driver looking pleased. *Shot 15 will film Edward puffing along and hauling Oliver's dark red coach and Rusty's two light red coaches. *Shot 16 will film Edward talking and lip syncing. *Shot 17 will film Thomas looking happy and a cross Henry. *Shot 18 will film Edward fast asleep. *Shot 19 will film the engines, who have woken up. *Shot 20 will film Gordon talking and lip syncing to Edward. *Shot 21 will film Gordon puffing away. *Shot 22 will film Edward puffing away. *Shot 23 will film Edward shunting three freight cars. *Shot 24 will film three freight cars bumping into others. *Shot 25 will film a cross freight car talking and lip syncing. *Shot 26 will film Edward reversing tender first. *Shot 27 will film Edward shunting four freight cars. *Shot 28 will film Edward pulling six freight cars. *Shot 29 will film Edward puffing onto a siding to rest. *Shot 30 will film a confused Edward hearing a whistle. *Shot 31 will film an angry Gordon puffing along. *Shot 32 will film an angry Gordon speeding along and hauling a coal car, two tar wagons, a flatcar, a cattle car, two boxcars, a stone car, a milk wagon, and a caboose. *Shot 33 will film an angry Gordon talking and lip syncing. *Shot 34 will film Edward laughing. *Shot 35 will film Edward puffing away. *Shot 36 will film the Porter arriving and talking and lip syncing to Edward. *Shot 37 will film Edward puffing away. *Shot 38 will film a sad Gordon, standing firm on his hill, and hauling a coal car, two tar wagons, a flatcar, a cattle car, two boxcars, a stone car, a milk wagon, and a caboose. *Shot 39 will film Gordon's driver talking and lip syncing. *Shot 40 will film a sad Gordon talking and lip syncing. *Shot 41 will film Edward's driver coming up and talking and lip syncing. *Shot 42 will film an angry Gordon talking and lip syncing. *Shot 43 will film Edward's driver talking and lip syncing. *Shot 44 will film an angry Gordon, hauling a coal car, two tar wagons, a flatcar, a cattle car, two boxcars, a stone car, a milk wagon, and a caboose, and reversing backward. *Shot 45 will film Edward coupling up to the caboose. *Shot 46 will film an angry Gordon, hauling a coal car, two tar wagons, a flatcar, a cattle car, two boxcars, a stone car, a milk wagon, and a caboose, and Edward pushing from behind, as they are ready and begin a long steep climb. *Shot 47 will film an angry Gordon talking and lip syncing and hauling a coal car, two tar wagons, a flatcar, a cattle car, two boxcars, a stone car, a milk wagon, and a caboose. *Shot 48 will film Edward talking and lip syncing. *Shot 49 will film a cross Edward puffing and pushing and panting. *Shot 50 will film Gordon speeding down and hauling a coal car, two tar wagons, a flatcar, a cattle car, two boxcars, a stone car, a milk wagon, and a caboose. *Shot 51 will film Edward puffing along. *Shot 52 will film Gordon speeding through Maron station and hauling a coal car, two tar wagons, a flatcar, a cattle car, two boxcars, a stone car, a milk wagon, and a caboose. *Shot 53 will film Edward puffing along very slowly. *Shot 54 will film Edward arriving at a water tower. *Shot 55 will film Edward taking out and sipping a coke can. *Shot 56 will film Edward's driver talking and lip syncing. *Shot 57 will film Edward smiling and winking at the screen. Category:TrainBoy55 Productions